


A Fortnight Away

by methylviolet10b



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 18:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11385645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b
Summary: Watson wasn't sorry to leave Baker Street for a fortnight. Written for JWP #2 over on Watson's Woes.





	A Fortnight Away

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Really more of a snippet more than anything else - and I have no idea where it came from. And absolutely no beta. Written in a huge rush. Be very afraid. I know I am.
> 
> Written for JWP 2017 #2: Hot Time in the Old Town Tonight. Your prompt for today is: Summer in the city.

In truth, I was not entirely sorry to leave Baker Street to tend to Jackson’s practice for a fortnight. For one, it was pleasant to be able to do Jackson a good turn after the many he had done for me. For another, it was both a boon to my skills as a doctor and to my pocket-book to go back into practice, however temporarily. These were the reasons I would have given, had anyone asked my motives.  
  
They were true, but not my only motivation. . Summer in London is always trying, but this July in particular was one of the warmest, and foulest, I could remember. Neither Holmes nor Mrs Hudson are fond of hot weather. Perhaps as a consequence, Holmes had taken to lounging in our sitting room and smoking even more than usual, rendering the atmosphere indoors nearly as foul as it was without. Mrs Hudson had long since given up trying to remonstrate with Holmes when he was in one of his moods, but it wore on her as much as the heat. Although she is one of the best and most patient women I have ever met, such constant sources of aggravation cannot help but have a negative effect in other areas, including her weekly menu selections.   
  
So it was with a relatively light heart I bid my temporary farewells at Baker Street, and relocated to the relative peace and quiet of Jackson’s practice and its cozy upstairs quarters. For the first few days I enjoyed the routine of seeing patients, going out on rounds, and keeping relatively regular hours.  
  
By the end of the first week, the novelty had begun to wear off. I found myself occasionally wishing to share some of the more amusing details of a patient visit to Holmes, or to hear one of his astonishing deductions. I found myself missing some of the care Mrs Hudson always took pains to provide to her lodgers, even in the worst weather and most trying times. It was only in passing, but I thought I would be glad enough to find myself at home again in another week.  
  
Two nights later, I awoke to suffocating smoke and shouts of fire.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted July 2, 2017.


End file.
